


Just the way you are

by masked_madness



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked_madness/pseuds/masked_madness
Summary: Teil des WeCanBeHeroes Self-Care JanuaryRyan verschluckte sich an seinem eigenen aufgesetzten Grinsen und räusperte sich dann. “Entschuldige, ich - dachte nicht du wärst - zu Hause. Also schon - aber…”Chad legte den Kopf schief und sah Ryan mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an: “Alter, was?!”
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Kudos: 5
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	Just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> Gepostet im Rahmen des WeCanBeHeroes Self-Care January zum Thema: Wohnzimmer-Tanzparty

Als er die Tür öffnete, hatte sich der Klopfende bereits umgedreht, um wieder zu gehen.   
Bei dem Hut brauchte er allerdings nicht das Gesicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, wer sich da zu ihm verirrt hatte.   
“Ryan?”  
Chad prustete leicht, als Ryan zusammen zuckte und sich ertappt zu ihm umdrehte.   
“Chad - ich - uhm - _Hi!_!” Ryan verschluckte sich an seinem eigenen aufgesetzten Grinsen und räusperte sich dann. “Entschuldige, ich - dachte nicht du wärst - zu Hause. Also schon - aber…”  
Chad legte den Kopf schief und sah Ryan mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an: “Alter, was?!”

Ryan kratzte sich unter seinem türkisen Fedora in den Haaren und blickte ausweichend auf den Boden.   
“Ich hätte - hätte dich nicht stören sollen, tut mir Leid”, er wies mit dem Daumen hinter sich zur Straße und schüttelte den Kopf. “Entschuldige, du hast Feierabend - das - ich - das war blöd, sorry. Ich denke, wir sehen uns morgen.” Damit drehte er sich mit einem kurzen Winken um, um zu gehen, aber Chad joggte die Stufen vor der Haustür hinunter und hielt Ryan an der Schulter fest.   
“Hey, warte mal!” Ryan drehte sich nur zögerlich zu ihm und schenkte ihm erneut ein aufgesetztes Grinsen. “Ryan, was ist los?”  
Ryan zuckte mit den Schultern: “Nichts!, nein, es ist nichts - ich dachte nur -”  
“Ryan, du bist gerade ne halbe Stunde von Lava Springs hierher gefahren, was ist dein Nichts?” Ryan antwortete nicht, starrte auf den Boden und fuhr sich einmal mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe, setzte an, etwas zu sagen, aber presste den Mund wieder zusammen. “Möchtest du über Nichts bei ner Cola reden?” 

Das Radio lief leise im Hintergrund während Ryan sich an einer Dose Dr. Pepper festhielt und auf seiner Lippe kaute. Chad saß neben ihm auf der Couch und musterte ihn mit einem leichten, wartenden Lächeln.   
“Mann, ernsthaft. Ich dachte deine Tanznummer auf dem Baseballfeld war merkwürdig, aber das hier ist echt seltsam. Was ist los mit dir?” Er machte eine Ryan einfassende Geste mit seiner eigenen Dose Dr. Pepper. “Ich meine, du strahlst nicht mal. Sonst strahlst du immer. Was ist los?”  
Ryan runzelte einen Moment fast überrascht die Stirn, ehe er wieder die Schultern zuckte.   
“Hör zu, ich wollte- Ich hätte dich wirklich nicht- Du hast Feieraben-”  
“Ryan!”  
Ryan sackte regelrecht in sich zusammen und kratzte sich wieder unter dem Hut die Stirn.   
“Ich hab- Ich hab mich nur mit Sharpay gestritten und… und dachte- Ich wollte nicht- Ich wollte-” Er seufzte tief. “ich wollte einfach woanders hin und ich hab nicht- nicht viele Freunde und…”   
Auf Chads Gesicht erschien ein schiefes Lächeln.   
Ryan betrachtete ihn als Freund? Wow. Irgendwie… cool. Immerhin, der andere hatte es ganz schön drauf. Er könnte sich schon vorstellen, dass - ja.   
“Worum ging’s bei dem Streit?” Chad nippte an seiner Dose, während Ryan eine Fratze zog.   
“Nich-” Chad unterbrach ihn mit einem strengen Räuspern. Ryan lächelte leicht und Chad musste feststellen, er freute sich ehrlich darüber. “Wegen der Show. Sie sagte… blöde Dinge; Das - das alles dämlich wäre, was wir versuchen würden und dass- dass ich gar nicht genügend Talent hätte um…” Ryan machte eine weg wischende Handbewegung, aber Chad konnte sehen, dass Ryan es nicht so einfach abschütteln konnte.   
Natürlich nicht, Sharpay war seine Schwester und Singen und Tanzen sein Ein und Alles. Klar nahm es ihn mit, wenn er in seiner Quintessenz so dämlich angegriffen wurde, vor allem von seiner Schwester.   
“Okay, das sie Realitätsprobleme hat wissen wir schon länger, sonst noch was?” Ryans absolut perplexer Gesichtsausdruck, ließ Chad die Augenbrauen hochziehen. “Was? Dachtest du, ich geb ihr Recht? Junge, ernsthaft. Du bist-” Er suchte mit der freien Hand nach einem Wort. “fürs Showbiz geboren, okay? Sharpay ist nur neidisch, weil sie das genau weiß. Du hast zehnmal so viel Potential in einem Arm wie sie in ihrem ganzen pink ummantelten Körper. Du musst es nur auch endlich mal einsehen.”   
Ryan schien immer noch überaus perplex, wenn jetzt vielleicht sogar ein wenig peinlich berührt, aber er lächelte schüchtern.   
“Schau nicht so! Du hast sogar mich zum Tanzen gebracht! Und ich tanze nicht!”  
Ryan lachte und Chad erwiderte es mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen; Das Lachen war es sogar Wert, zu Tanzen, stellte er fest. 

Als er die ersten Takte des nächsten Liedes aus dem Radio anklingen hört, musste er wieder lachen, sprang von der Couch auf, stellte die Dose neben dem Radio ab und drehte es laut:   
Er schnappte sich Ryans Hut in einer Show-reifen Drehung und setzte ihn auf.   
“Du bist wirklich gut, Ryan, also lass dich nicht so schnell runter ziehen.”  
Chad ließ einmal seine Arme in einer Wellenbewegung auf Ryan deuten, ehe er Bruno Mars’ Text leicht verändert wiedergab:  
“Oh, his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'! His hair, his hair, falls perfectly without him trying!” Chad musste lachen, als er genau jetzt sah, wie Ryan versuchte seine Hut-Frisur zu retten. Er machte einen Satz und schlitterte auf den Socken über den polierten Wohnzimmerboden. “He’s so wonderful, and I tell him everyyydayyy~!”  
Ryan prustete bei seiner erneuten Umdichtung und ließ sich von Chad auf die Beine ziehen und drehen. Ryan sah ihn fast tadelnd an und Chad drehte sich um die eigene Achse: “Yeah, I know, I know: When I compliment him, he won't believe me. And it's so, it's so sad to think that he doesn't see what I see. But every time he asks me, "Do I do okay?” I say: When I see your dance, there's not a thing that I would change! 'Cause you're amazing, Just the way you are!”   
Ryan ließ sich von Chad über den Boden wirbeln, er hielt ihn an der Hand fest und zog ihn zurück zu sich, um einen Schritt zurück zu springen und ein paar Shuffle-Schritte zu machen. Ryan lachte wieder, so sehr, dass er sich den Bauch hielt.   
“And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while.” Chad sprang in einem Impuls nachdem er Ryan erneut gedreht hatte auf den Couchtisch: “'Cause boy, you're amazing! Just the way you are!”   
Seine Arme waren weit ausgebreitet, während er den Refrain aus voller Kehle mit sang. Ryan stand vor ihm, er hielt immer noch seine Hand und er strahlte wieder.   
Chad erwiderte das Grinsen.

Seine Augen flackerten kurz zum Radio, als der Text weiterging. 

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

Chads Lachen wurde leichter, aber verschwand nicht, Ryans Augen leuchteten, so wie sie es sollten und sie flogen einen Moment zu seinen Lippen.   
Das taten sie wirklich, oder? Er hatte sich das gerade nicht eingebildet.   
Ryan kam ihm näher, oder kam er ihm näher?   
Wow. _Wow_ Was-  
“Charles Danforth Jr., sofort runter vom Couchtisch!”

Chad zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sprang mit einem Satz vom Tisch, Ryan stützte ihn einigermaßen, damit er auf den Socken nicht ausrutschte und starrte zur Wohnzimmertür.   
Chad drehte sich ebenfalls um und erblickte seine Mutter.   
Er schluckte, aber sie warf ihm nur einen warnenden Blick zu. “Hör auf, auf den Möbeln herum zu turnen und hilf mir lieber dabei, die Einkäufe rein zu tragen.   
“Eh, ja, klar, Mom, klar. Ich - sofort.” 

Ryan kicherte leicht und Chad blickte ihn an.   
“Ich - sollte meiner Mom helfen.”  
Ryan nickte und lächelte ihn an; sein Lächeln war wieder echt. Chad freute sich darüber.  
“Ja, klar. Ich will dich auch nicht länger stören.” Er nahm ihm den Hut vom Kopf, setzte ihn aber nicht gleich wieder auf. “Das hat mir… wirklich geholfen.”   
Ryans Blick huschte kurz zum Radio und Chad folgte ihm, bevor er wieder Ryan ansah. Wann hatte der Song aufgehört?  
Ryans Augen leuchteten wieder, als er den Blick erwiderte.   
“Gerne, Ryan. Immer.”  
Ryan hatte Grübchen, wenn er grinste.   
Er beugte sich kurz nach vorne und drückte Chad einen kleinen, aber weichen Kuss auf die Wange: “Danke, Chad.”

Ryan war bereits aus der Tür draußen, bevor Chad richtig reagieren konnte.   
Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich in Gang zu setzen und joggte hinterher. Ryan war schon auf dem Weg die Auffahrt hinunter. Verdammt, wieso war der Typ so schnell?  
“Was jetzt? Ich muss die Einkäufe alleine rein tragen?!”  
Ryan winkte ihm hinterrücks mit dem Hut und ging weiter. “Bis morgen, Chad!”  
Seine Wange war leicht feucht, wo Ryans Lippen eben noch gewesen waren.   
“Bis Morgen!”


End file.
